1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment which can be worn by an adult as a carrier for an infant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baby carrier which can be made from a single piece of cloth. The baby carrier is designed to hold the infant in a pouch in the front of the carrier.
2. Prior Art
There are many different designs for baby carriers on the market. Many of them involve adjustable straps. Others are somewhat complicated to construct. None of them involve a one piece pattern with armholes and drawstrings at the top and bottom.
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following references were uncovered in the search.
The Linday patent is provided with adjustable straps and does not show or suggest drawstrings at the top and bottom. If the straps of the Linday carrier became loose, the carrier could fall off the wearer.
The Moore patent also provides adjustable straps and provides also a crotch portion for the baby.
The Powell patent shows a baby sling which has two rings for strap adjustment, a pouch of a double-layer of fabric and wide tail. It also includes bumpers and a pillow located between the pouch fabric layers.
The Perticola patent shows a shoulder harness assembly which includes a pair of shoulder straps and a seat assembly.
The Kula patent shows a shoulder harness assembly which includes a pair of shoulder straps and a seat assembly.
The Wilmink patent shows a design for a baby carrying bag.
The Kula et al patent shows a design for a baby carrier made of straps and for carrying the baby at the front of the wearer.
The present invention is a garment to be worn by and adult as a baby carrier for supporting an infant therein. The garment includes a tubular carrier portion adapted to encircled the adult wearer from the shoulders to the waist with armholes being provided along the sides of the garment to create a hands-free feature. A drawstring is connected along the bottom of the garment to permit the same to be pulled tight against the waist of the wearer. A second drawstring is connected along the top edge of the garment. The rear portion of the garment is gathered, folded and vertically stitched to create a shorter vertical dimension in the rear in compared to the front. The front portion of the garment constitutes a pouch in which a baby can rest. A top drawstring is adjustable for the comfort and safety of the baby. The rear portion has pockets for storage of milk bottles and miscellaneous articles.
The garment can be made from a single rectangular piece of cloth, except for the portions which are separately made for the drawstrings. The rectangular piece of cloth is provided with armholes for the two arms of the wearer. The drawstring portions are made separately and are attached along the bottom and top edges of the rectangular piece of cloth. Thereafter, the cloth is folded over until one end is stitched against the other end to form a tube or coil. The portion where the ends are connected will be located at the rear of the garment. Next, the rear portion of the garment is folded inwardly from the top and the bottom to form three layers meeting together at the center of the rear. When the garment is thus folded, it is pinned and a section about seven inches wide at the rear is stitched vertically. The upper folded portion of this section provides an upper pocket. The lower folded portion is stitched longitudinally along the bottom edge as to form a pocket which extends from the bottom up through and behind the first pocket. When the garment is worn by an adult, the bottom drawstring is pulled tight so that the garment is securely fitted to the waist of the wearer. The baby is put in the pouch which is now at the front of the garment and the upper drawstring can be tightened as desired for the comfort and safety of the baby. The arms of the wearer extend freely out through the holes in the side of the carrier and the wearer has free movement of his hands and arms.